Miracles
by THEAWESOMEKATOROBIN
Summary: Robin's past has come back to haunt him, with his fears of Gotham just wanting him dead


****thought I'd tell you all I wrote this when I was REALLY young, Sooo some of this might not make any since, so i am VERYYYYYYY sorry**

RED X JASON TODD

Hi. My name is Jason and I 'am Red x. I use to be Robin until I was beaten by a crow bar then the building I was in exploded. The man that killed Robin2 and the man that killed Jason Todd/Wayne was the Joker. Now I 'am in Jump City anoying my brother and the team he comands the Teen Titans. I now work for Slade the Titans most hated enemy. I now have my brother's cheated on girlfriend to work with me. And you know what she's been kicking him in the nuts. It's crazier than a box of frogs. Did I forget to tell that the titans east are here? Also I say one more thing that Barbra or should I say Miracle also sometimes Batgirl well I get on with it she's playing speedy 's girlfriend just to know what the titans are up too. I 'am right now crying so hard that I can't breath because snot is running down my throut . You know that feeling? Gotham, let me guess what's happening; " oh Roy (Speedy) you are such a gentleman ." "Why thank you , Lovicy , you look very hot tonight." Ha ,ha , ha ,ha etc. "Can't stop!" "You better shut up unless I' am going to put you in a dress and have Beast boy and you go on a date !"(GASP") " I thought you Speedy were having a good time?" Babs gave me the death glare. Silence for a while until the sound of our comuticators telling us that Slade wants us. "We'll finish this later," said by Babs. While I had a huge grin behind my mask.. It looks like we have to play with the titans. Miracle (Babs) and I got on our motor cycles following the titans in the T - car and the R- cycle. "M you go to Robin and I go to the titans.""You just want more to fight with don't you?" "You, mind reader you." While I zoom ahead. Then she heads up to Robin. I stay right behind them until Cyborg notices me so I go up and land on their wind shield and I lost my motor cycle. You should have seen their faces. Ha.

Miracle' s encounter with robin and Johnny Rancid

Robin and I side by side nudging each other until that nut job Johnny Rancid starting pushing me into Robin. Then Robin bike explodes I catch and pull on to my bike then Johnny shoots at one of my tires and one thing doesn't know that when you shoot at one of my tires it blows back up agin. I start to grin and I say "what you jealous that my bike is cooler than yours?" He looks at me and says "geek."Right in mine's and Robin's faces. And Robin starts to say , "Was that a complement or what?" I said in my head that he hasn't changed a bit . Then Johnny starts to say , "So bird boy you have girl friend that goes along with what you say?" "Sorry , But I am not his girlfriend I' am his ex girlfriend ," I said in a loud but quiet enough that Statfire wont hear me. Next thing I know it Robin starring at me like I would date her and he's the that kissed me. Rancid just starts to burst out with giggles then I have the arpertunity to put a tracking device on him and a mini bomb on his bike. I loudly and proudly say, "Auf Wiedersehen!" Then I got real close to the T - car and I put my bike on auto then I got on to the T- car I grab Red x (Jason) I put him on my bike and shifted my bike into a car as planned. I got in my car and went in front of the T-car then I shot ropes and it was hooked on too the T-car. We where being followed by my old team. So I put my foot to the pedal and we were off. Robin and Red x had their eyes popping out of their sockets. I turned they were screaming , "we are going into a brick wall," said by both Robin and Red x. Ha! Chickens.

The talk to the Titans and me Robin

As soon as we ran got close to the brick wall a door opens. I thought Miracle was crazy but no she had this planned . This was probably a game to her. When we got to a place with big computer I almost bet that Cy's mouth is open. All of us got out and Miracle just went straight to the computer and I (Robin )saw that she started to open profiles on th Brother hood of evil. She said she was downloading the info. to Cy. It was kinda hot how she just started saying commands. Boy, her hair was autumn redish orange , her lips were as red a dark cherry , and her voice sounded familiar, it suited her in another hot kinda way. Next thing I know it Miracle and Starfire were fighting I must have been in my mind longer than I expected. Nope, Star just went crazy saying that Miracle could have killed me blah , blah , blah etc. Then Miracle said that we are being hunted down by the Brother hood of evil. Wait a sec. did she just say the Brother hood of evil? Raven started to speak , "How do you know?" Miracle had a look trying figure out why we don't know before Red x said that they were spies.

Robin started to speak and boy, is he the same. When ever I look at him I have two things that pop into my head. One to go over to him and fall into his arms weeping or to punch in the face and kick him. Can 't choose oh I have another idea kiss him on the lips and say I missed you no we missed you .While I was thinking Jason or I mean Red x is telling them adout the EVIL plans Gotham is that cheesy . I mean cheesy. Robin gives me the look before he found out that me Barbara Gordon his sweet heart was Batgirl , hmm old times. I loved Richard not Robin, Richard. I loved him more than I ever loved before. But he ripped my heart out and now I must get back the pieces.

Happy

**ORACLE**

"How did you get this info?" Asked by Bumble bee. It 's from the Oracle. "The what?" Said by Kid flash. "It 's a thing I made to get info. for me ," said by Miracle. "Whoa I think I just met my future wife," said by Kid flash. "And if you think you can just think I 'll go gaga over you , you're wrong ,"said by Miracle in a hot kind of way thought by Robin. "Why not? I 'am hot, charming, and just right for you," kid Flash said while moving his eyebrows. I was just about to say what a dork Kid flash is until Miracle beat me to it. "One you are a dork two my heart has been crushed and three I just don't like you," Miracle said in a informing way. I could just kiss her but I know I shouldn't since Kid just got burned.

Though I wish.

"Right now I downloading files to your Titans main frame. So bye," said by Red x as if he had plans. Robin thought Red x must have a very important date just by looking at his handsome face. I remember when we in the park and he was skate boarding and I was reading "The works of Bruce Lee." Then a squirrel runs and he goes around it and I said, "nice save Grayson, of the squirrel", he slowly kneels beside me and whispers in my ear saying, "I realized that I love you , Barbara, and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."I didn't think that he would leave me and I made a stupid mistake and said, "yes."So we kiss a lot I mean we kiss when ever we're off the grid of Bruce or Batman. Then one night Dick couldn't take Bruce anymore so he leaves without telling or saying goodbye to me. I was crushed. My world was empty then I turn on the tv and there was an alien sighting in Jump city and well that alien kissed Dick and I was mad. Next thing I know Dick or Robin is in Tokyo with his new girlfriend Starfire in love and cheating on me. That jerk and so forth that's why I am working with Jason to make Dick/Robin sorry for what he did to me. PS Jason is a mega pig pocket and other things and that does not count that he is a zombie.


End file.
